A Christmas Trap
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: For the Secret Santa prompt. Jeff's request for a special Christmas gift and Shawn's conniving ways lead two men who hate each other very much into getting into the holiday spirit. For Milady2222 and Seraphalexiel AU/Slash


**Warning: Um…lots of…well I don't quite know. Just know that the bed is huge and I tried to stay focused but…blame fucking Bret muse! This is all over the place.  
**

**~*~**~*~**

**A Christmas Sex Trap**

**~**~**

_For Milady2222 (Hardly Here) and Seraphalexiel_

**~*~**~*~**

**~~_FicFource Original_~~**

**~**~  
**

**December 23**

"Hunty, I don't want to hear another word. You know what you did last summer was wrong and in order to make it up to me, you have to ask him." The two lovers were lying in bed at their home cuddling after some really hot sex.

"But…but Jeffy…just the idea…"

"Look," Jeff scolded. "You said I could have whatever I wanted and what I want is Shawn. Plain and simple."

"But he's with…Bret…and you know how that goes," Hunter grumbled. "I hate him. I hate his guts."

"Yeah well I'm sure the feeling's mutual but that's what I want. You shouldn't have left me alone with him that day," Jeff fussed.

"So are you trying to say that you like him more than me?" Hunter asked.

"I wouldn't know," Jeff smirked. "I've never been with him before."

"Fine," Hunter sighed. "If it will make you happy, I'll…ask him to…be your Christmas present but only on one condition."

Jeff rolled over, straddling his lovers waist. "What's that baby?" he asked as he leaned forward nipping Hunter's neck.

"If…if things get….crazy, you have to let me…shit Jeff!" Jeff was grinding hard against Hunter assuring himself of victory.

"What you want Hunty?"

"Uh…I…you have to…to let me touch him and you if it comes down to it."

Jeff pulled back a little and grinning down at his lover. "Sure thing. It's not like I really expect you and Bret to be able to resist."

"Yeah, yeah." Hunter flipped them over so that he was the one on top. "Let's forget about that for now and focus on round 3."

**~*~*~**

"NO! No, no, no! Absolutely _not_!" Bret snapped. They were getting ready for bed after spending almost an hour in the shower together. Bret dimmed the lamp and climbed into bed, motioning for his lover to join him, but Shawn shook his head.

"No. I'm not sleeping with you until you give me the answer I want to hear," he pouted.

Bret sighed. "Princess, you're mine and you know how I am. I don't want to share you with anyone, let alone anyone who lets that big nosed son of a bitch-

"Bret…," Shawn warned.

"No. _Absolutely not_. I'm not watching another man make out with my lover."

"Then I guess you don't love me as much as you say you do," Shawn answered coldly.

"Shawny—

"Fine. Say no but just so you know, I'm doing it with or without you."

"Say what?!"

"That's right," Shawn grinned. "Hunter didn't look to thrilled about it either but you know I couldn't pass up the opportunity to piss him off especially since…oh never mind. You're not participating so it doesn't matter." Shawn let the towel around him hit the floor and it was all Bret could do not to jump out of bed for him. His body was yearning for Shawn but then the other part of him wanted to know why Hunter was so unenthusiastic about seeing his current lover make out with Shawn. Who wouldn't want to see that?

"Princess? Um…why exactly is Hunter pissed about this? I know if I didn't despise that bastard so much, I'd be jumping at the idea of someone making out with my lover for one night."

Shawn bent over picking the towel up off the floor and Bret bit back the moan. Shawn turned to face him, his body glowing in the dim light. "Well…Jeff gave Hunter a bunch of rules and whatnot about what he can and cannot do. Apparently Jeff told Hunter that if you joined in on the fun then there was nothing he could do about it."

"Wait a sec…So I could…you know…touch him if I wanted to?" Bret asked, his brain already forming images of Jeff screaming his name while Hunter looked slightly constipated in the face. The thought amused him so much that he was really starting to like the idea.

"Doesn't matter," Shawn shrugged. "You said no so—

"Now wait a second princess. Don't count me out just yet," he grinned. "I've…changed my mind."

Shawn quirked his brow. "Oh really? Why's that?" he asked, even though he already knew. It was all part of the plan and Bret fell for it hard.

"Oh…well…you are the sexiest thing alive to me and Jeff's pretty damn hot too. The thought of him wanting my baby kind of makes me feel lucky. I'll do it. He can have you, but _only_ for that one night."

A big grin spread across Shawn's face and he knew he had won. "Thanks sweetie."

"Yeah…now can you come to bed now?"

**~*~*~**

**Christmas Eve**

Shawn stood outside Hunter and Jeff's door wearing only a white spa robe. His lover was towering behind him, his eyes hidden by the dark shades. He was dressed in jeans and a tank, a leather jacket covering his arms. Two days ago he thought this was a brilliant idea, but the longer they stood outside Jeff's door, the more he was wishing Shawn would call it off. Jeff booked all of them one big room at a regency hotel; a honeymoon suite to be exact since they were on the road for a show. Bret was sure there would be plenty of room to avoid Hunter but he didn't care anymore. His lover was wearing absolutely nothing under the robe and what's worse is that Bret wouldn't be allowed to touch until Shawn said so. _Alright. I can't take this!_

"Shawn? Baby I changed my mind I—

As soon as the words escaped his lips, the door swung open and they were greeted by a glowing Jeff Hardy. "Bret! Shawn! Merry Christmas," he grinned. Bret found his eyes wandering stopping at the tiny red thong Jeff was sporting. Jeff caught his gaze and winked at him before pulling Shawn into the room.

"So where's--?

"I'm right here." Bret looked up to see Hunter leaning in the doorway of the restroom wearing nothing but some red and green boxers. Once he spotted Bret, his face twisted into a frown which made Bret smirk.

"Hey Hunter. How's it going?" Bret asked.

"Now that you're here, my Christmas spirit just went out the window. Shawn I can't believe you let Jeff talk you into this!"

"Shut it Hunter," Shawn scolded. "Jeff was with me during a difficult time so you'll just have to get over it. Besides," he said softly as he unraveled the robe, "a part of me has been wondering about him too."

Jeff slapped Shawn's hands away and slid his hands inside the robe. "Oh goody. Nothing underneath. Let's get this Christmas party started. I'm loving my present already."

Shawn grinned before pressing his lips to Jeff's, moaning in anticipation as Jeff's hands roamed his body.

Bret watched in aw as Jeff pushed Shawn on the bed moving quickly to straddle his waist. Shawn leaned up sucking Jeff's nipples, letting his hands move to squeeze Jeff's ass. "Oh fuck."

Bret chanced a glance at Hunter whose fists were now clenched at his sides. He seemed to be trying to resist the sight though he was failing miserably. He was hard as a rock and it was making Bret hard as well. Top that with Jeff's moans filling the room and you had the perfect recipe for an erection. Bret bit his lip. He needed relief. So did Hunter but hell would freeze over before he ever touched that bastard. _Guess it's time to cash in on that deal… _Bret slowly removed his jacket tossing it to the side. He knew he was being watched because he could feel the eyes burning his skin. He purposely took his time removing his tank, being sure to flex as he tossed the tank across the room Hunter's way.

Bret waited for Shawn to flip Jeff back over and when he did, Bret took full advantage. He kneeled down on the bed, pressing his chest against Jeff. Jeff leaned back against him, whimpering softly when Bret's lips started sucking the flesh of his neck. Bret's hands roamed Jeff's body, teasing his nipples with his fingers. "Oh…Bret…touch me..."

Bret grinned. He was beginning to like this already. Shawn sat up on the bed, pressing his lips to Jeff's. All of a sudden Shawn was pulled backwards into the arms of Hunter. Hunter wasted no time sliding his hands in between his legs touching his member. Bret shot Hunter a warning look but he only smirked. Hunter tickled Shawn's cock, his grin widening when Shawn suddenly whimpered. "Hunter…please…don't tease…touch me…"

"With pleasure beautiful." Hunter began stroking Shawn slowly, his teasing eyes making Bret's blood boil. Bret tore his eyes away and went back to focusing on Jeff. It was time to end this little game of Hunter's. Bret stood long enough to drop his jeans revealing a very erect member. Jeff watched, his eyes heavy laden with desire as Bret crawled on top of him parting his legs.

"Oh no you don't!" Hunter growled. "No way! You are not doing that to him!"

"Shut it Hunter!" Jeff breathed. Bret smirked as he captured Jeff's lips for a kiss. The young one was eager to be penetrated but he couldn't do it. Bret pulled away in a matter of seconds motioning for Shawn to come over. Hunter hesitantly let Shawn go and he crawled over to his lover. Bret pressed his lips to Shawn's. "Take him," he whispered. "Before I take you." Shawn took Bret's place between Jeff's legs pausing just long enough to find Jeff's prostate with his fingers.

"Fuck! Shawn, fuck me now!" he screamed. Shawn wrapped Jeff's legs around him before thrusting inside of him.

"Oh…my…fuck Jeff you're so tight!" he moaned. Bret watched painfully hard as his lover fucked Jeff. It was so hot yet at the same time he was wishing he was the one doing the fucking. Who he fucked didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting rid of his painful erection.

Warm hands started roaming his back and he almost welcomed them without a second thought until he realized who it was.

"No…Hunter—

"I won't tell if you won't," he whispered. Hunter was already bending Bret over the bed, his hands stroking Bret's cock slowly. Bret barely registered the fingers intruding him. He was turned on watching Shawn and Jeff that he no longer cared who was relieving him. All that mattered was cumming and he hoped he could do it soon.

"Oh fuck…please make me cum." The next finger hit his prostate and he practically screamed for more. "Ahhh fuck!"

The next thing he knew, he was crying out from a mixture of extreme pleasure and pain; pain so excruciating that warm tears were streaming down his face. However, the pain suddenly went away again when Hunter nailed his prostate. Bret gripped the edge of the bed, seemingly welcoming both the intrusion and Hunter's experienced hands.

Meanwhile, Shawn swallowed every delicious drop of Jeff's cum before being flipped over on all fours. Jeff wasted no time slamming into him, grinning from ear to ear when he realized who was on the floor next to him. Bret and Hunter engaged in their own activities, just like he and Shawn had hoped they would. Jeff gripped Shawn's hips tighter slamming into him over and over matching Hunter's pace.

"Fuck Bret I'm about to cum," Hunter breathed. Jeff waited for Hunter to reach his peak before slamming hard one last time into the blonde. The room was suddenly filled with cries before all of them collapsed, spent from their lovemaking. Bret was laying back on the floor in Hunter's arms while Jeff was resting on Shawn's back. It was quiet; nothing but the sound of heavy breathing until Shawn of course, broke the silence with his giggling.

"What's got you so tickled?" Hunter grumbled.

"You screwed Bret," he snorted. "For the first time in my life, I can honestly say that it wasn't me."

That did it for both men. Bret scrambled to his feet, the realization of what just happened making his blood boil. He turned to Hunter, decking him with a right.

"What the..?" Hunter tackled him to the floor, landing a left to his jaw. "What the hell you hit me for?"

"You screwed me! You tricked me!"

Shawn and Jeff merely shrugged as they climbed under the covers, ignoring the two fighting doms on the floor. Jeff settled himself between Shawn's legs, kissing him lips. "This was better than I expected. We should do it again sometime."

"Ha! This morning's your best bet at a round two. I don't know if Bret's gonna be so easy to persuade next time."

"Oh, I have my ways," Jeff smirked.

"Merry Christmas Jeffrey."

Jeff nipped at his lips. "Merry Christmas Shawn."

* * *

_AN: I was laughing my ass off as the four of them paraded around my brain making this fic. I'm convinced Hunter and Bret have some unresolved sexual tension while Shawn and Jeff are just irresistible to most. Merry Christmas to all of you from Shawn, Jeff and a very pissed off Bret and Hunter._ _Oh and I know you didn't request this pairing Sera, but I thought you'd get a kick out of Jeff and Bret._

**Cena:** Am I ever going to get my Shawny back? *cries*

**Me:** Yeah. I'm working on it. And...wait a sec. You already got him in that other fic...uh...the elf fic courtesy of Chrissy Poo.

**Cena:** Chris left me that lube?

**Me:** ...

**Cena:** He is so dead.


End file.
